Imposters and True Love
by Shuichi55
Summary: When a spirit takes over Mitsuo's body, can Hasunuma help to get his beloved boyfriend back?
1. Chapter 1

Look! My first attempt at an Eerie Queerie fic! I'm taking where it left off at the end of the series so if you don't want any spoilers I wouldn't read this, if you've finished it or don't care than please do continue.

Disclaimer: The characters that belong to Shuri Shiozu and any other characters are mine and therefore belong to me.

* * *

Mikuni watched as Hasunuma and Mitsuo walked away hand in hand. He felt a small white haired figure rush past him and follow in their directions, and begin closely stalking behind them. 'Ichi won't even give them a second of rest will he?' Mikuni thought to himself walking back into the temple. 'It was good while it lasted.'

Hasunuma looked over his shoulder at Ichi, who wasn't even trying to hide, but just bluntly following. He looked around at the woods. You could barely see through due to all the tree's and bushes. From the distance he could see the small doll figure that Mikuni had hung up just so he and Mitsuo would announce their true feelings to each other. He truly did them a huge favor consider he was enjoying himself way too much through the whole ordeal. He looked over at Mitsuo as he gently placed his arm around Mitsuo's shoulders' that had started to shake. 'My first friend. My first kiss. My first boyfriend. All Hasunuma," Mitsuo thought back to all the flashbacks that had popped into his head all at once and began turning red. Ichi stiffened up seeing his change of face and pushed his way through the two so that he could be in the middle.

"So, where are we headed?" Hasunuma glared at him, as he pulled black jacket back onto his shoulder. Mitsuo stared down at the ground disappointment flowing over his face. Ichi looked at him feeling his pain, now formed as guilt engulf onto him. "Oh, wait, I just remembered. I offered Mikuni my help today." He turned around giving them one last look as he headed back towards Mikuni's. Mitsuo looked back at him, a slight smile falling across his face as Hasunuma put his arm back in place around Mitsuo's shoulder.

Half a mile into town they arrived at Hasunuma's old house where they were going to be packing up the remainder of his belongings and have their own alone time without any distractions. Hasunuma unlocked the door and struggled to pull the key back out of hits slot, "Darn door never worked right." Mitsuo smiled as he walked in, throwing his jacket on a wooden chair that sat by the door, and observed the once neat house, which now had boxes and random objects scattered around the room. Mitsuo picked up the tip of a rather large blanket that was mixed with blue and green squares all over it. His eye's widened as he grabbed his stomach bending down to the ground. "Not...now..."

He opened his eye's to find himself floating in the air. 'Possessed? I could have sworn I wore my...charms.' He looked at his jacket, hitting his head with his hand, as he watched his body begin to wander down the hall.

"Hasu-baby, can you come here?" Hasunuma walked out of the room that the spirit in Mitsuo's body stood near. Hasunuma raised an eyebrow to the imposter and merely shrugged it off, assuming that it was the new relationship that brought out this new nickname. "It's not working out...I love someone else." Mitsuo's eye's widened as he tried to stop the evil imposter ruin his first love and friend. Hasunuma looked Mitsuo over for a minute; his eye's getting harder and harder to read with each movement he made until he finally spoke.

"Where's Mitsuo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The spirit stared blankly at Hasunumas question. It seemed as though it was caught in a tight spot, and didn't expect the question. Mitsuo looked down at his new found love and smiled. His face slightly turned red as the words slipped out of Hasunuma's mouth. Every time that he had been possessed it was as if Hasunuma knew. He was always there; always saving him. He was grateful, but yet embarassed too.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the spirit said trying to fool him. He glared at it for a moment before turning into the other room as the spirit followed nonchalantly. Mitsuo could hear mumbling from the room; he could hear the spirits voice getting more nervous than it was before. Mitsuo drifted over to the room peering in contently.

"What is your name!" he heard as Hasunuma slammed his fist into the wall nearly denting it. Mitsuo's eyes' seemed to expell from their sockets as the spirit clenched it's eyes shut do to the loud noise of the bang. Mitsuo floated in the air, his cold body useless to help either of them.

"M-Mitsuo," Hasunuma's anger grew as the spirit told another tale. Deep inside Hasunuma felt panic for his true love. He didn't know where in the house he was or if he had even been in the house at the moment. 

Mitsuo could feel his body getting weeker as he watched the spirit use more and more of his strength. Mitsuo could see the anger deep within Hasunuma's eyes growing deeper and deeper. Soon it would probably be of no return.

"Say you're Mitsuo ONE MORE TIME AND I"LL-"

"Fine! My name is Riku. Riku Ichiteru," Riku commented shamefully. A slight smile crossed over Hasunuma's face. He felt quite pleased with himself. He was sure of it.

"Why are you here, and where is Mitsuo?"

"I saw you two and I was envious of your happiness together. I'll return Mitsuo."

Mitsuo could feel his spirit being pulled back into his body. The warmth returned to his fingertips as he through his arms around Hasunuma. Hasunuma smiled looked down at him as he held him up. Without that Mitsuo would have fallen to the floor. He buried his face within the creases of Hasunuma's shirt before saying anything to the spirit who kept repeating his apology.

"It's okay...I guess," Mitsuo said as Hasunuma looked around to see if he could guess where Riku is, "Mmm-hmm...yeah. But you don't have to take it out on me!" Hasunuma pressed his forhead against the wall as Mitsuo talked to Riku. A one way conversation to those that didn't know him.

"What's he saying?" Mitsuo put a finger up hushing Hasunuma.

"He died two years ago due to a motorcycle accident. It was a head on collision. But before that- yeah I'll tell him Riku-" Mitsuo said looking to Riku and back to Hasunuma, "Anyway, his girlfriend broke up with him a month before because she thought he was cheating, but in truth he wasn't. Thats haunted him since." Hasunuma looked at him in disbelief, "Oh, yeah and he says he's sorry." Hasunuma shrugged and walked out into the living room of his old house.

Mitsuo felt bad for Riku, but followed contently behind Hasunuma as he headed out the door of his house locking it shut. He looked up at the sky placing his hands in his coat pockets. Mitsuo looked behind him to find Riku following them. Mitsuo complained loudly as he argued with the invisible spirit.

They walked for about a mile. Hasunuma not saying anything the whole time, while Mitsuo never stopped yelling at the spirit. Hasunuma couldn't get mad at Riku, thankfully he couldn't hear him. They crossed a bridge that stood over water. Their reflections reflected back at them as Hasunuma smiled as he grabbed onto Mitsuo and pulled both into the water.

"What the heck was that for?" Mitsuo yelled as Hasunuma swam up from the water.

"You were too loud. Did you know you look cute when your hairs' wet?" Hasunuma teased as Mitsuo crawled out shivering. Hasunuma followed closely behind and pulled Mitsuo close to his body. Mitsuo blushed as he weakly tried to pull away, but in reality hoping that Hasunuma wouldn't let him go that easily.

"Come on. Let's kiss and make up," Hasunuma whispered in Mitsuo's ear. He smiled as he watched Mitsuo's expressions' change numerous times before he elbowed him in the waist causing him to fall back in the water.

"Not here, and definately not in front of Riku!" Mitsuo said trying to hide his disappointment at the offered kiss that he had just turned down. Hasunuma shrugged as he squeezed his hair letting all the leftover water fall on top of his feet.

"So...Mitsuo, how are we going to help Riku?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Welcome to chapter 3 sorry it took a little while to come out. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think it's my favorite from this story by far. -

* * *

Chapter 3 

Mistuo walked down the street cautiously watching his back as Riku followed. Riku stared towards the walkway still feeling ashamed of what he had done. Thankfully Mitsuo understood his dilema and convinced Hasunuma to stand by him. Neither one of them were quite sure what they were going to do, so they decided to consult Mikuni's advice. Hasunuma was walking farther back, hands in his pockets, and whistling. He hadn't been proud of his decision to help, but he had promised not only himself, but Mitsuo that he would help him through tough times. Silence lingered as they walked, you could here cars driving past, smoothing into the soothing whistle that caressed fromHasunuma's lips.

Mitsuo creaked open the door to Mikuni's. Unlike usual nobody answered or appeared. He searched around for awhile before hearing voices in another room opposite of them. Hasunuma placed his hand on Mitsuo's chest and stepped in front of him as if protecting him. Riku leaned against the wall confused, obviously not knowing Mikuni's reputation one bit.

"Mikuni...stop...it" a voice called at him angrily at him. Mitsuo stared wide eyed recognizing the voice imediately. Hasunuma smirked as he seen Ichi claw at Mikuni. Mikuni being his resistant self kissed Ichi on the lips causing him to flail his arms wildly in protest.

"Mikuni, think you could take a break to give us a hand?" Hasunuma cut in, in a singsong tone. Mikuni looked up realizing their presence and released his hands from Ichi's waist. Ichi scrambled from the floor over to Hasunuma for protection.

"Thathentai wouldn't keep his hands off of me!" Ichi's face was bright red as Mikuni walked over stealing one last kiss, holding onto him a minute before letting go, "AUGH!"

"What can I say Ichi dear, you're so cute with white hair. What would you like Hasu?" Mikuni stood in disappointment of being caught _harassing_ Ichi. Mitsou explained the story to Mikuni knowing it better than anybody. They knew all too well that Riku wouldn't give them any peace unless they helped him.

Mikuni studied the boys for a minute slightly rubbing his chin with a grin on his face. He explained his plan to them as he tried to rush them out the door. Ichi followed closly behing them feeling safer with his friends now that they were there. Mikuni grabbed onto his wrist pulling him back inside claiming that Ichiro was only a ghost and could do nothing to help him and he knew Hasunuma wouldn't let him blackmail Mistuo anymore. Ichi squirmed around wildly trying to escape his forceful grasp.

'Typical Mikuni,' thought Hasunuma before stealing Ichi back insisting that he could be of service in their new plan of help. Eventually after a strong fight, Mikuni let him go making them promise that they would bring him back.

During all the commotion nobody seemed to realize that Riku had disappeared into the night. Figuring he would return by morning they headed towards Hasunuma's place. Ichi clinging to both of them the whole time.

The night was quite minust the few cars you could hear driving by. Mistuo lay asleep for awhile thinking of what if he was placed as Riku. The thought came to his mind more than once on how Riku died. If he was this depressed now, maybe he- 'no he couldn't have,' thought Mitsuo breaking into his thoughts and rolling over. Still he couldn't sleep, the thought he tried to block out managed to slip into his mind again and again. Repeating himself aloud now wouldn't even convince him. His mind was overpowering what he was saying.

Riku sat in the corner watching, his heart feeling heavy. He mouthed yes to everytime Mitsuo groaned out his rebellion against himself. He didn't want Mitsuo to know that he could hear everything and he definately didn't want to talk about it. At least not yet. He still denied himself on why he did it. It haunted him everyday. He knew why, but he always the thought back not wanting to admit it. Mitsuo repeated it one last time before wearing himself down into a soft sleep:

"Riku, did you kill yourself?

* * *

A/N: What'd you guys think of this chapter? Hope you liked it. Comments and criticizm welcome too. - See you in chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Sorry this took a while to come out, I haven't been able to get online lately, but here I am with Chapter 4 so I won't delay you anymore

* * *

Chapter 4 

Mitsuo awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs filling the house. He looked around for Hasunuma, but found him nowhere, Ichi had his legs rested againts the wall and was laying on his back and you could hear faint snoring noises from him. Mistuo could feel Riku's presence, but couldn't see him around the room as he headed into the kitchen. Hasunuma looked over his shoulder to find Mitsuo looking at what he was occupied with. In a small pan lay a batch of yellow eggs that made his stomach rumble in joy to the food. Hasunuma smirked giving him a plate and joinging him at the table.

"You were moaning in your sleep, what were you dreaming about Mitsuo?" Hasunuma questioned cocking his head to one side. Mitsuo's mind drifted back to the dream, trying to remember it. He could remember screams and laughter, but had mentally blocked the rest out. He replied a mere nothing to Hasunuma finishing his eggs and heading outside to sit on his porch.

He looked up hearing creaks on the roof on Hasunuma's house. He saw something quickly move at his glance and decided to check it out. He climbed out Hasunuma's attic window to see a beatiful view of the neighborhood. you could see cars turning onto his street, people walking, children playing, and animals playing with their masters. The sky showed a beatiful light blue background with the puffy white clouds moving as if it were a herd of sheep at feeding time. He figured that they were cloud sheep letting his mind wonder to another world, one that he had created a long time ago. A world that half of it had come true, but the rest never would.

"What are you doing here?" Riku's voice seemed to sadly echoe in the thin air. He wore two wristbands today and his usual short sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Thinking. You?" Mitsuo asked curiously, his thoughts of last night coming back into his mind. He sighed trying to push them away, not trying to make Riku even more upset than he had already was.

"You could say the same about me I guess." Mitsuo stared at him in confusion, but just nodded agreeing. Riku sat down next to him and looked at a blue minivan that had just drove by. You could see two children in it, both of them laughing and poking at each other. Mitsuo's eyes wondered over to Riku's as they met. They had looked so sad. Lifeless, the other spirits that he had encountered had eyes that seemed to be energetic and perky, at least that fit their mood, but his just stared back nonchalantly. Not even an expert could read them.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Mitsuo said blushing at the awkward moment. They looked behind them hearing the window open to find Ichi coming up rubbing his eyes harshly.He stretched his arms up and took his place on the opposite side of Mitsuo that hadn't been occupied yet. He stared out into the sky not saying a word as he lyed down on the roof closing his off and on. Riku brushed his hand casually against Mitsuo's shoulder waving as he disappeared for a time being.

Mitsuo remained in deep thought for awhile not even noticing Hasunuma's arms present around his shoulders and his head on his back. Everybody seemed quiet today and nobody knew why. They all just sat on the roof, leaving the packing to be saved for a later date. Ichi had recently fallen asleep, obviously he hadn't gotten much sleep from fear of when Mikuni would appear out of nowhere and as he called it _attack_ him.

Mitsuo stood up and streched and headed down the road as soon as he got downstairs. He was headed towards the library to look up information that had been bugging him all day. He grabbed the nearest computer that was free when he got there and began typing immediately.

'Riku Ichiteru's death.' he thought to himself in a nonchalant tone as he typed the rest of the information. He was determined to find out how Riku had died. He clicked search as he watched three links pop up on the screen. The first one read about a book with a character with Riku's name. The second was a site that came up with a dedication page to Riku, but no information on how he died. Just comments on how his friends and family missed him.

"I found it!" Mitsuo yelled loudly getting a small audience staring at him as he clicked on the third link. He apologized as he sat back down and clicked print to show Hasunuma his recent discovery. He payed the librarian the amount due for printing and stuffed the copies into his pocket as he ran home. "Hasunuma! Hasunuma! I have something to show you! Come here!" Hasunuma came out and covered Mitsuo's mouth.

"Quiet down. What is it?"

"I know how Riku died."

* * *

A/N Well, this is the end of Chapter 4, what did you guys think? I apolgize if I have anything is mispelled, for some odd reason it wouldn't let me copy and paste to check it. Well, I hope to see you all in chapter 5, C&C is always welcome. 

Shuichi55


End file.
